<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sciles：Summer by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644163">Sciles：Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sciles：Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏季联赛在这几天举行，几个学校的成绩相互争夺着排名，不过Beacon Hills High School稳扎稳打的进入了准决赛。Scott他们随着教练和队员乘坐学校大巴一路驶向了邻城的学校，最终赛即将在那里的体育场举办。<br/>在路上除了Bobby的励志豪言外，就是各个成员欢呼鼓气的时间。欢呼，唱歌，还少不了玩笑。大家都争相讨论他们劲敌的信息，顺便告诉彼此好友谁会赶来城市为他们加油，而他们宝贝的啦啦队和吉祥物也会在第二天赶到。<br/>但是没人知道的一点便是，Scott和Stiles这对好友彼此之间立下了誓约。他们心愿一致，然而一切都将取决于这次比赛的成败。<br/>比赛比预期的好很多，在Scott带领下队伍从平手开始，接着成绩回升，最后在Stiles也上场下竟然奇迹般的拉开了两队差距而获得胜利。Beacon Hills High School的校徽和欢呼在观众席上此起彼伏，而所有人也大肆庆祝了一番。<br/>“我们赢了！”Scott从球场冲下来的时候和迎面跑来的Sties紧紧抱在一起，这是他们这学年获得最大成功。<br/>球员们一个个跑上来，一层层包裹上去围住了他们的队长，Liam也不例外。<br/>Bobby大叫着说今晚集体要大吃一顿，当然他没答应他一个人请客的提议，毕竟面对好几个长身子的运动系大男生他的钱包就要面临危机。<br/>在更衣室冲澡的时候，大家的热情和干劲依旧未消去。<br/>Scott站在水里让自己冷却，随后洗完的他从提前冲完澡的Stiles手中接过毛巾。但是Stiles并未松开手中的布料，这让Scott抬头迎合上目光，他们都知道对方在想什么。<br/>“我们赢了，”Stiles重复一遍，可是他声音却带着紧张和不安，压低的声音被周围的淋雨声弄的若有若无。<br/>Scott柔和的笑起来，他的眼角的目光几乎有种融化的错觉，“对，我们赢了…按照约定，今晚我可以拥有你。”<br/>对方说出来心里话，这让往日会开玩笑的Stiles一时没了声。不过他也很快尝试甩开那些想法，在毛巾的另一头狠狠握握给自己的口气增加力度，“你一直拥有我，Scotty。”<br/>“但我还能有更多，”面对在紧张中为自己鼓劲的Stiles，Scott一点也不心急和担心，他这时开心的咧开嘴最后从对方手里拿走了自己的毛巾。<br/>在Scott擦着头从身边走开后，Stiles站在那里舔了舔嘴唇周围让自己跳个不停的心脏冷静。他眨眨眼回味着对方刚才那句带着暧昧气息的句子，觉得自己的脸比比赛时候还要烫。<br/>Stiles回过头面向挚友赤裸留下的健硕背影，他蜜糖色的眼睛带着期待，同时也带着焦躁的不安。他的多动症差点就犯了，手指扣着刚换好的干净衣服衣角跟了上去。<br/>随后长曲棍球队附加的宵夜对于刚打完一场胜仗的男孩子们来讲再好不过，他们才不会关注于此刻几点，于是一口气便吃到了十二点。被灌醉的教官硬是用最后一丝意识执行他的指责，才终于把学生们赶回了旅馆。<br/>Scott和Stiles在宴会结束前30分钟先行离席，Scott说他很累，另一边身为挚友并且占据了双人房另一张床的Stiles自然陪同，没人异议。<br/>不过等进了房间，沉默的两个人顿时发觉房间里弥漫着一层即将爆破的氛围，就好像滚烫的岩浆在火山中等待爆发，那一层空气的薄膜伴随着他们的呼吸即将融化。<br/>他们打开了空调调节到适宜的温度，随后在Stiles放下书包后他就被Scott一把从后方抱住。Alpha狼人的鼻头和嘴唇此刻显得柔软而负有刺激性，如同一直缠着主人不放的猎犬般若有若无的擦过Stiles的脖颈，沉迷于寻找好友被浴液和洗发水掩盖下的体香。<br/>“好了，Scott…”Stiles用手抓住腰前的双手然而解不开，他无奈的对后面叫到。不过此刻Scott早就和当初身为普通朋友时的男孩不同，他更富有恋人和男人的感觉。<br/>这位长曲棍队队长宠溺贴在Stiles的后背上赐予Stiles一阵阵电流般的摩擦。Stiles顿感自己下面已经开始有了反应，这让他措不及防，他从来没想过会这样快。他承认他非常在意Scott，他一辈子都不想失去Scott，可是这么多年的相处本以为他们之间要建立恋人行为会需要更长时间，看来并非如此，“很热…”<br/>“一会儿会更热，”Scott得意的哼笑一声，才终于移开了鼻子侧头瞥向好友侧过来的脸。他的呼吸擦过Stiles的耳廓，低沉附有磁性，温柔又带有感性，就和平缓舒适的温泉流入包裹Stiles的身体。<br/>“我是说有衣服，”Stiles纠正自己刚才的话，随后他放弃掩饰在对方圈着腰的怀里转过身，深吸一口气严肃的投过去目光，“我们最好快点，我…有反应了。”<br/>Scott棕色的眼睛好奇的眨了眨，不过当他低头看向对方后很快理解过来。Scott脸上的表情无法掩盖的发生变化，他在愉悦下已经无法忍耐，毕竟这个约定已经让他们彼此忍耐了太久。<br/>当初提议如果胜利就在当晚第一次做爱的是Scott，这其实让Stiles吓得不清。Stiles其实没有很多经验，不过他也很少看到Scott对于这种事如此直白…或者说对他如此直白。<br/>他们彼此从多年挚友关系中发觉彼此真心也只是一个月而已。但坦白说，其实他们在告白后很快认清对方在自己心底的分量以及干涉几乎强烈无比，这份渴望其实已经埋藏了许多年。这让他们在确认感情后瞬间爆发出来，再也按耐不住，甚至多年的积淀可以让他们在内心对于对方的理解有更多自信。<br/>此后他们紧张的进行决赛的排练，两个人也暂时把这份热情压到心底。可是在热情似火的夏日中，年轻人怎么可能会甘愿忍受这一切呢？于是Scott表示如果胜利便会很快进入他们的第一次，这个方案无非可以使得两个人在双方面上都干劲满满。</p><p>“套子，润滑剂，还有——”<br/>“放心，我都带好了，”看着Stiles紧张的提示，Scott好笑的从书包里把物品拿出来。Scott早就做好了一切准备，而他也很清楚好友多年来的感情发展，他有必要细心和耐心的对待对方。<br/>Scott抬起手里的套子包装对Stiles晃了晃，上面不分场合的印着美国队长的标志。<br/>Stiles抱起双臂一脸无语的摇摇头。<br/>Scott似乎早就了然，他很快用两个手指一捻，第二个包装套出现在了美国队长的标志后。这是很普通的一款，而且也是不久前两个人讨论过的那一款。<br/>面对Scott给自己准备好的双选准备，Stiles笑起来抱着双臂别开头，他认输，“是的…你早就准备好了。”<br/>面对好友的咕哝，Scott把美国队长避孕套塞进了运动包中拉好拉链，似乎想要奖励似的挤了个眼睛，“准备得不能再好了。”<br/>平日总是Stiles活跃并且发表意见，可是现在他却紧张得要死。看着Stiles蜜糖色的眼睛因为不安而来回盯着自己手上的动作后，Scott忍不住想发笑，他跨上床把脱干净的身子更清楚的展现在对方面前。<br/>Stiles和Scott在排练室的浴室里一起冲过澡不知道多少次，也在彼此家过夜过，假期时游泳泡温泉一样不少，小时候更是一起洗过澡。但是此时此刻看到彼此赤裸的身体和下面的硬物他们却觉得有点陌生和兴奋，两个人的心跳声几乎可以震碎耳膜。<br/>当两个人都决定使用的柠檬味道套子罩起Scott的时候，Stiles的眼睛似乎一刻都不带眨的。他分开腿躺在床上，用肩膀向后垫在枕头上注视着好友…不，此刻应该称为恋人才对。<br/>“紧张？”<br/>“不紧张是不可能的，”Stiles自嘲的哼了一声，“但是还不至于犯惊恐症。”<br/>Scott游刃有余的耸耸肩膀，“反正我一会会吻你。”<br/>这让Stiles嘴角上扬几分，毕竟Scott可和他没怎么开过这方面的玩笑，不过Stiles心情很好。</p><p>Scott一点也不想弄痛Stiles，为了快速而温柔，他让Stiles趴到床上屈膝跪起下半身，随后他托起对方的臀部吻了上去。<br/>Stiles将脸埋入枕头中发出一连串的呜咽，他张开嘴大口喘息希望不要在刚开始就发出多余的声音。然而吮吸和舌尖的挑逗不同刺激着他的小孔，这使得他不受控制的发出一阵颤抖。<br/>接着舌尖似乎化作了一条小蛇，在Stiles来不及防备前就顶入了扩张开的小孔内部，这差点让Stiles跳起来。<br/>“God！Shit！”Stiles受不住的叫喊出声，他感觉细胞都要炸开了。对方一点也不给他休息时间，舌头伴着蠕动不停伸缩搜刮，Stiles额头绷紧碾压过枕头好按下冲动，“你的舌头好烫…！”<br/>Scott笑弯的目光越过对方臀部滑过后背，他可以看到Stiles在他的碰触下敏感而难耐的扭动上半身，后背的肌肉带有浮动。那头深棕色的卷发此时已经有些凌乱，而手死死从下方托起枕头死死把脸按在其中。<br/>Scott用拇指掰开对方的臀缝，接着指尖按入其中，他感觉到Stiles的反应，不过对方这次却泛出来了舒服的声响。<br/>润滑剂的凉意流入甬道被体温同化，Stiles很快接受进了Scott的手指。他身体先是绷紧，接着在Scott的低语下放松。他鼻子发出暧昧不明的哼声，即使Scott偶尔询问他感觉他也只需用鼻音便可以回答，因为Scott知道他有多舒服。<br/>最后两个人分别握住自己的东西预热，与此同时Scott空出来的那只手不忘继续为Stiles扩张。他们的频率一致，似乎受到Scott手部节奏的影响而跟随节拍。<br/>Scott可以嗅到空气里的信息素，强烈的冲晕他的头。<br/>“进来，”Stiles等不及，“Scott，进来！”<br/>“不说我也会的，”Scott难得对Stiles单方面的回答如此强而有力，这反而让Stiles内心感到满足。<br/>Scott的硬物探入Stiles体内一半，动作缓而谨慎。Scott可以清晰的感受到对方内部的紧致，从未被碰触过的领域。Scott生怕弄痛了自己重要的人，他的耐心此刻发挥了绝对重要的作用。<br/>Stiles的手死死抓住枕头，恨不得要用指甲穿透出里面的棉花。他可以感受到撑开的闷痛，从来没有过的异样感，以及即使有润滑剂依旧传来的摩擦。<br/>“放松，Stiles，”Scott抬起一只手拍了拍对方的腰部，用掌心安抚的按摩过对方的脊椎上方。<br/>掌心下的肌肉传来轻微的颤动，皮肤下的脊椎骨带有不安的扭动。然后Scott感觉到对方的深呼吸，伴随着几次下来总算多少松懈。<br/>“我…我不能很好的…放松，”Stiles勉强挤出来几句话。说实话除了这次面对Scott，Stiles从来没想过自己是下面的那一方，他突然不知道如何才能放轻松。<br/>“你都夹疼我了，兄弟，”Scott苦笑着侧头看向对方，他呵护般的嗓音此刻带着一点撒娇和请求，手掌温柔的在Stiles身侧画着圈。这让Stiles顿时被暖出来一阵鸡皮疙瘩，他道歉并尝试自己最大的可能性发松腹部。<br/>不过就在他的甬道松开一些后，很快就因为Scott向内的推动而再次绷紧。他感觉到小腹内侧被对方填入的异样触感，对方硬而粗大的物体被肠壁紧紧纠缠包裹，却因为还未适应而卡在其中。<br/>“抱歉，我…我含不下…”<br/>“你可以的，”Scott鼓励他。Scott可不觉得这样直接退缩是Stiles的风格，他只是相信这些都是因为Stiles第一次被进入的关系，“兄弟，放轻松。”<br/>“我在努力，”Stiles再次深吸气，接过还没吐气就被Scott的顶入而弄的瞬间幅度很大的弓起背，“Fuck——！”<br/>“Wow——Stiles…？！”Scott赶紧移动身子配合对方的动作才没伤到他，“你吓到我了。冷静，你会弄疼你自己的。”<br/>“你已经弄痛我了…”<br/>“抱歉，但是这是因为这是你第一次，”Scott继续在对方背上抚摸，“会好起来的，有我在。”<br/>Stiles相信Scott，他也相信他自己。他清楚自己等了这一刻多久，他们一起度过这么多难关。而如今属于他们两个世界的时刻到了，他没有理由停留在门口不进去。<br/>就在Stiles冷静思维的同时，他感受到Scott的吻落在了他的背部。温暖的呼吸从Scott鼻翼以及唇缝里传出，如同聚焦过来的阳光般洒在他肌肤和骨骼之上。<br/>那柔软却带着渴望的嘴唇吮吸上去，留下湿度和热度以及存在的痕迹。Scott如同海绵般的吻渗透进Stiles的细胞中，并在他离开前一并吸走了全部担忧和不安。<br/>Stiles还是吞下了Scott的下面，即使含入了三分之二但也已经很不错了。他感觉到内部被塞入的硬感，Scott的手指有力的扣在他的胯部，却并不痛。闷痛似乎融化，只留有那份初体验的饱满还有从疼痛转换而来的快感，他发觉他竟然如此渴求更多。<br/>“我从来不知道你这么大，”Stiles收拢起手肘用小臂撑起自己，胸口从床单分离，他回头用唇瓣和鼻翼按压在自己手臂上看向那张熟悉的面孔。<br/>“我也从来不知道你里面如此的柔软，”Scott面脸柔和的线条展开，他也双颊泛红呼吸家中。他小心的在对方体内摩擦让对方适应，“紧致而且炙热。”<br/>“偶尔我希望你闭嘴，”Stiles笑着讽刺别回头。<br/>Scott一点也不在意，他清楚Stiles嘴硬时的原因，无非此刻是害羞的表现。他不多点明，只是在对方放松后又往里探入了一些，直到再也进不去。他调整好位置和对方进入同调。</p><p>Scott动起来的力度并不大，也许在必要的时候他会知道如何爆发，不过现在他也知道要如何保护。<br/>他在每一次顶入时都注意倾听Stiles的呻吟，分辨那是愉悦还是疼痛。他明白随着一次次的到来对方已经从不适应开始进入状态，彼此身体伴随着动作前后摆动陷入同步。<br/>随后Scott弯下腰握住Stiles的肩膀，手掌顺下去拉起对方的胳膊随后扣住其手腕弯向后方。<br/>这使得呻吟中的Stiles发出短促的呜咽，他奇怪的看向后方但是Scott只是拉着他的手腕不放。<br/>“What are you doing？”Stiles声音带着一丝哭腔，不是他想哭只是因为异样感刺激得他的眼角发酸，生理泪水在他眼眶中徘徊迷惑他的视线。<br/>“Nothing bad，”Scott卖官司，他用拇指拨开对方翻转过来的手指毫不犹豫的含上去。<br/>“Scott，no——…en…！”Stiles失声呼唤出，可Scott温热的口腔内部沾染在了他的指尖上，随后柔软和湿润包裹住手指。<br/>伴随着吮吸的力度，Stiles感觉浑身的力气都被抽取，他的腰一阵酥软，这使得Stiles顿时埋下脸在枕头布料间呜咽出声，“Shiiiiit——！”<br/>“You will like it，”Scott分开嘴唇这样对他说，碰触到空气的手指刺骨的凉，这让Stiles期待再次可以被Scott包裹。<br/>Scott一边摩擦着对方的手指，一边不忘照顾对方的内部。他的腰向内顶入，向上拱起，让Stiles对着他的动作波动。他享受着Stiles的喘息包裹耳膜，床的声音给他们伴奏。<br/>现在Stiles已经在不知不觉里将他全部吞下，封闭的闷热如同撕胶带似的紧紧缠住Scott的肉棒，把他困在内部不能从快感里挣脱。<br/>两个人的肉体宛如镶嵌在一起，彼此可以清晰的感受到另一方的动作。Scott动作慢慢加大，他开始给Stiles带来强烈的感官及肉体冲击，抽插在最深处直达顶端。<br/>Stiles逐渐被Scott压入床内，他们平趴于其上，Scott完全的贴合在Stiles上方。他们呼吸融入空气合为一体，那些荷尔蒙的味道已经不会分散他们的注意力。<br/>床铺被弄的一片凌乱，伴着他们的动作和上下颠簸的挤压而被他们的重量拉扯向床内侧。床单的褶皱宛如展开的花瓣，把两具享受极乐的肉体包裹于中央。<br/>“More！Scott——God…！”Stiles控制不住，他的喉咙似乎承受不起压制的酸痛。<br/>他一只手向后抓住Scott的侧腰想要借力，然而对方一次次的贯穿使得他无法很好的掌握，最后迫不得已揪住床单。<br/>“Stiles！Mine！”Scott从不相信自己有如此强烈的占有欲，他几乎无法失去Stiles的每一寸肌肤以及每一丝气味。如果他可以可以展露出Alpha的一面，也许他会激动的咬下去把Stiles永恒的镶于身下，并且标记上自己的痕迹。<br/>然而他很清楚他不会伤害Stiles，一丝都不能！<br/>Stiles听着耳边低沉的喘息，Scott的嘴唇抿住了他的耳朵，这迫使Stiles仰起脖子从舒展开的喉咙深处发出一阵享受的咕噜。Scott另一只手小心的抓起Stiles的大腿，向上拨开寻找更多的空间可以卡入自身，他们的体位也随即被扯向侧式。<br/>Stiles身子大幅度向后弯，就好像要把肉体揉入Scott胸口探入他的心脏。他因为大腿被对方往后掰而使得他的臀瓣死死卡住了那根巨大的肉棒，无法容下更多。<br/>他们因为姿势而一次次用力到最后，身体在床单上摩擦出热度。他们不知道现在已经几点，但他们不在乎。</p><p>可惜Liam的出现却在意料之外。敲门声让床上的两个人一阵抽动，Stiles差点被喉咙里的一口气呛到。<br/>“Not now…!”Stiles咬住牙恶狠狠的低声叫道。<br/>他们才刚换成正位，Scott的手从Stiles下体一路向上，沿着小腹鱼尾线的两侧爱抚上去。Stiles蜜糖色眼睛擒住的泪水滑落，他艳红的嘴唇随着扬起的头吐息出来，接受亲吻。<br/>Stiles知道他自己要步入高潮，Scott也感觉得出来。因此Scott的动作次次直击到底，慎重却猛烈。同时Scott因为训练而有硬度的指腹在Stiles下体上下套弄，这使得Stiles感觉急速攀升。<br/>然而不幸的是此刻因为Liam的出现而让Scott动作停下，内部锁在一起的感觉让Stiles自身无法压制。他左右甩动头将脑后按入床铺尝试收起感觉，却唯一收缩的只有他的甬道，这也迫使Scott硬到极致。<br/>“Fuuuckk——…”Stiles痛苦不堪。<br/>“你们还好？”Liam在门外担心的询问，显然因为深夜他无法大声，但对于Scott的听力也足矣。<br/>“很好！我们很好，”Scott深吸一口气让自己听起来比较平静。<br/>可惜Liam这个孩子还没搞明白，他并没有走开，“我听到了不对劲的声音，我以为你们出事了。”<br/>“我们没出事！”Stiles按耐不住的叫出来。他和Scott彼此交换了眼色，两个人都是苦瓜脸。<br/>“我闻到了…奇怪的味道…”Liam说，随后又没了声，如果没猜错他大概正在用他的小狼鼻头检测中。<br/>Stiles感觉小腹一阵抽搐，他快不行了。他一把抓住Scott的手，锁紧眉，上身拱起尝试让自己下腹放低形成缓和的斜坡，好让Scott在自己体内可以顺着方向不多给压力。<br/>看着Stiles眼角挤出来的泪水，Scott慌张的十指扣紧对方给予鼓励和安抚。<br/>Scott注意到Stiles肿胀坚挺的肉棒几乎从尖端低落蜜液，知道对方等不了了。于是他小心的动了起来，而Stiles接近哭泣的呜咽也断断续续的传出。Stiles差不多除了呻吟不能再发出更多声音，更别说说话了。他一只手抬起压住嘴唇咬住手指，却阻止无能。<br/>“刚才是Stiles？”Liam显然分辨出来那一声呜咽，声音担心却介于礼貌没有开门，“还好吗？”<br/>“很好！”Scott代替Stiles说话。分心让他动作时动时停，这份折磨也让Stiles抓狂，在释放的边缘徘徊。Scott的虎口卡住Stiles的大腿往外尽可能分开，好让自己抽动快点进行。但他也不忘去干Liam，“Liam！回去睡你的觉！我们很好！”<br/>即使没有用Alpha的力量，但此刻Scott再也忍不了的声音里带着和往日不同的威慑力，这也使他的Bate顿时没了声。<br/>Scott顾不了那么多，他无法从Stiles凌乱不堪的呼吸里分辨出来Liam现在在做什么。他只是一次次把自己的欲望拖出大半接着猛然刺入Stiles内部的敏感点，好让Stiles可以解决快一些，他能清晰感受到Stiles临近边缘的抓狂感。<br/>“我——？！哦…!额…”Liam慌乱的声音插入，显然这个小家伙已经想通发生了什么。这让床上的两个人不知道是好事还是坏事，好事就是Liam可以离开，坏事就是他们不知道第二天如何面对这个画面解释。Liam声音顿时带上胆怯和慌乱，道歉后匆匆离开。<br/>就在Scott刚收回视线时，Stiles移开的手背下发出包含哭腔的呻吟，好似波浪般席卷了两个人的听觉。接着Stiles释放出来，他酥掉的腰猛烈的抽动，被Scott攥住的那只手在抓紧后又张开，尝试向身体其他部位分散快感的冲击。<br/>Scott贴心的停下动作等待对方恢复理智，Stiles湿润的眼睛过了半晌才睁开。他呼吸从胸口可以清晰看到起伏，弄脏的腹部伴着黏液时而抽动。<br/>“Liam那个小子…明天…宰了他…”Stiles虚弱的话语里却饱含着对于刚才的怨念，毕竟他可从来没预测过第一次便会有这般艰难而折磨的高潮。<br/>Scott松开对方的手，他自己可还没解决呢。他俯下身子落入Stiles上方，用拇指擦去对方湿润的眼角，接着吻了对方的眼帘，他爱着这双漂亮的眼睛。<br/>Stiles在对方移动下感受到内部的硬物，唤回的理智也扩大了他的感官。此刻里面巨大的硬物塞的他几乎没有一点空间，每一阵呼吸似乎都可以感受到那巨大硬物的推挤和包裹，这也让Stiles很快来了第二波感觉。<br/>“我还没完呢，”Scott低语，他顺势拱了一下，彼此搅合的地方因为黏液和润滑剂的残留而发出粘稠的水声。<br/>“唔…又来感觉了…”<br/>“正好。”<br/>不用多说，Stiles用牙齿叼起Scott的下唇，在对方顺着感觉低头同时主动的吻了上去。他们捉住彼此，手指也不自觉的握住被锁到床上。<br/>Scott明白对方的意思，他也无需忍耐。又一波欲望来袭，他的腰猛然动起，迎接下来对方呻吟下打入脸部肌肤的热浪。<br/>他们一同向着又一次新的高点进发。</p><p>第二天好在球队出发是中午，两个人在疲劳下一睁眼就十一点了。他们的第一次一直弄到了早上三点半，Stiles差点以为自己要精尽人亡。<br/>还好Liam给他们打了电话叫醒，另外为了弥补过错Liam这位小主力乖乖的为一早上没路面的他俩编造了理由，并且大家还都信了。但即使这样Stiles也还没原谅Liam昨晚的事情，这让Liam在校车上不停回头时被Stiles狠狠瞪回去了一万次。加上怎么说Scott也是受害者，Liam可怜巴巴的信息素几乎充斥了整辆校车。<br/>“Damn it…”Stiles在座位下方死死抓住了Scott的手，“这辆车能不能不那么颠？！”<br/>Scott无声的笑出来，他知道这趟旅程即将对他的恋人的屁股带来不小的折磨。不过Scott的力度也是这次的罪魁祸首之一，因此他选择不语的握住对方一路到底。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>